The Walking Dead (Ally's story)
by Allytomlinson42
Summary: Ally Wilson is a 13 year old who is trying to get away from the walkers in the midst of a zombie apocalypse as she stumbles upon the prison will they trust her or will they make her leave read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**(well this is a new story I wasn't gonna upload it but I had to see if you guys like it if you do I will not update search & rescue as often and keep working on this one anyway enjoy the prologue) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize in this story **

Ally's POV

I was running through the forest and there was a herd of walkers running towards me so I kept running I had no idea where I was going. In the distance I saw an old run down prison I was surprised to see there were no walkers in the yard so I kept running towards it. "dang it the gates locked" I said to myself. I tried to climb the fence but that was no use. The walkers were getting closer by the minute so my only choice was to try to find another entrance. I was on the left side of the fence and saw some wire keeping the fence closed. "thank god an entrance" I said. I took the wire off and climbed through the fence then all of the sudden a gun shot lands right beside me and someone yelled " who are you" the stranger asked. " my name is ally might I ask who are you". " the names rick and how did you get here". He said " I was running from a herd of walkers and saw this place and since it was clear of walkers I found a way in" I said.

" were you all alone out there since this whole thing started". "yes well at first I had my family but they got bit and I had to leave them I had no weapons to make sure they didn't turn so I had to leave them there" I said and by that point I was crying I have never said that aloud cause I've never seen another survivor or talked to another real person. "fine hurry up you can come in but I will have someone keep an eye on you till we trust you" The strange man said. " what do you mean by we"?

**( well I hope you liked it I know it's short but it's like a prologue anyway if you like it review and I will get to work on another chapter bye bye now) **


	2. Chapter 2

(well since I got a review I will update and try to make the story better but I don't pay attention in language arts so im not good at writing anyway if you wanna be a character in this story PM or review with the following info:

Name:

Age:

Background Story (can be made up):

Looks:

if you review or PM me with that I will make sure you are in this story.

Anyway on with the story)

Ally's POV

"What do you mean by we" I asked. "My group there are a few of us actually" Rick said.

" Oh I thought it was just you so tell me how many people are there exactly".

"About ten cause there's me, my son Carl, my daughter Judith, Daryl, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Beth, Hershel, and Carol".

" Okay are they at least nice?"

"Yes they are really nice and I promise they'll like you"

"Which cell block do we go in?"

"Cell block C we cleared a bunch of other rooms and blocked them off so no walkers can get in".

"Cool let's go inside now"

"Okay listen up people this is Ally I found her getting inside the fence she's gonna be staying with us, Carol can you get her some fresh clothes and Maggie help her find a room I expect all of you to treat her the same as the rest of us now go".

(A/N: well sorry if it sucked I have a horrible case of writers block and also sorry it's so short i'll try to make it longer next time but anyway Review/Fav/Follow and tell others about this story anyway bye bye for now)


	3. Chapter 3

**( A/N: okay this is chapter three and im gonna try to make it longer but I might not depends on if can think of what to write anyway remember to send me the contest info I will remind you what you got to review or PM me with:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Background Story (can be made up):**

**Looks:**

**So if you PM/Review you can be in this story anyway on with the story hope you like this one)**

Ally's POV

"Okay Ally here is the room you will be staying in" Said Maggie

"Thank you"

"Oh no problem and Ally if you ever need anything just let me know i'm in the cell next to you"

"I will I promise"

"Bye"

"Bye Maggie"

"Here is some clothes that might fit you" Said Carol

"Thank you all of you are so nice not exactly what I was expecting in the Apocalypses"

"I wouldn't of expected that either but it's true, anyway make yourself at home i'll go get you something to eat"

"Okay thank you again gosh I just keep saying that don't I"

"Hey i'm Carl nice to meet you"

"Ally nice to meet you to" I giggled

"Anyway Ally do you want me to introduce you to the rest of the group"

"Um sure in a minute though I need to get settled"

"Okay holler when your ready"

"Okay can do"

**(I know im crazy posting two chapters in a few minutes but I just had to keep writing and if it's short or you don't like it please don't be mean** **anyway Review/Fav/Follow**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: okay a new character in this chapter for Future hope she likes it)**

Ally's POV

I got ready and went to find Carl.

"Carl where did you go" I yelled

"Oh I'm outside come here real quick"

"Okay"

"Look over there" he points to the bushes

"It's a walker so what"

"No look closer it's a girl a living breathing girl"

"Oh my god we have to go help her now"

"We can't my dad will get really mad if we leave"

"Who said anything bout you coming with me"

"Well your not going alone that I will get more in trouble for"

"Then your gonna have to come with me cause im going whether you like it or not"

"Fine here take this"

"A gun seriously"

"Let's go if we keep arguing she might get bit if we don't get there in time"

"Okay let's go"

"Hey hey over here"

"Oh thank god finally" said the stranger

"Who are you"

"My names Terra and you are"

"Im Carl and thats Ally"

"Well thank you for saving me but may I ask are you guys the only survivors here"

"Carls dad found me today but yes there are others when Carl spotted you we were on are way to the others so he could introduce me to them"

"Anyway we better get inside before my dad see's us out here"

"Too late"

"Carl, Ally what are you doing outside and who is that"

**( Future hope you like it)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I already have chapters 6,7,8 written in my notebook I just have to type them up anyway here is chapter 5)**

Ally's POV

"Um this is Terra we saved her from the walkers" I said

"So she could've been bitten" Rick said

"Dad calm down"

"I will not calm down Carl we don't even know her"

"You took me in like one hour before this so ya kinda have no right to say that" I snapped

"Well than you can leave too" Rick said

"Dad NO"

"C'mon Carl let's get inside"

"What about my stuff"

"You can get it than leave" Rick said

"DAD you can't just make her leave"

"Carl I can and I will"

Rick walks off

"Carl i'm sorry but he's acting and sounded a little bit on the crazy wagon so if you want you can run with me and Terra"

"WHAT I can't leave"

"Just a suggestion gosh"

I turn to leave

"Wait i'll go with you and Terra"

"REALLY" me and terra yell

"Yes really when and when I went on a run a few weeks ago I saw a gun & ammo shop so we will need to go there first cause we won;t be able to go in and get guns cause my dad will try to stop me and then we will find a clothing store and a food market to get some canned food"

"Wait aren't you gonna say goodbye at least" Terra asked

"No they will try to stop me like I said"

"What about my stuff"

"we can get new stuff" Carl said

"CARL GET IN HERE" Rick yells

"Coming"

"I thought you were coming with us" Me & Terra say

"I am it was just a distraction" Carl says

"Oh" Me & Terra say at the same time

"Hahaha we keep talking at the same time" I said

"Yeah yeah so let's go" Carl says

"Kay hurry Terra"

We got out of the fence and ran though the forest there were a few walkers but Carl took care of that.

**(A/N: My longest chapter so far anyway did you like the twist I didn't want it to be exactly like walking dead so I made it where Carl, Ally and Terra leave the prison. Terra is a main character In this story so next chapter you find out more about her I already have it written in my notebook so all I have to do is type it so it might be up tomorrow Review/Fav/Follow)**


	6. Chapter 6

**( drum roll please...CHAPTER SIX)**

Terra's POV

"Finally" I yelled

"Thank god we made it" Ally said

"Guys calm down we need to grab guns and ammo then get out before my dad finds us" Carl said

I was just starting to get to know these people but they know nothing about me so here is my story.

My name is Terra Ashley Fernadiez I am twelve years old I have blonde hair and crystal blue eyes I also had a brother named Tristian he was turned then I had to put him down that was the most devastating moment of my life. He was seventeen he always took care of me because our parents didn't. Me and Tristian were at our Uncle Alberts house when this all went down. My uncle got eaten by the walkers so me and Tristian were surviving by ourselves until Tristian got bit and it still haunts me that day every hour of everyday I mean he was my older brother who wouldn't that haunt and he technically raised me like forever.

"Terra" Ally yelled

"TERRA" Ally and Carl yelled

"What"

"You spaced out for like five minutes" Ally said

"Sorry I was thinking"

"Well we need to leave my dad could find us if we don't leave now"

"Carl's right where to next"

"The thrift shop for clothes" Ally said

"Which one there's like five" I said

"How bout (*) Livin Green" Ally said

"Sure lets go" Carl said

**(okay here is chapter six also (*) I do not own livin green thrift shop but it is awesome anyway I will try to update soon)**


	7. Chapter 7

**( here is chapter seven hope you like it)**

Ally's POV

"Here it is the not so famous great clothes selling that is now ours for the taking from the Living Green thrift store" I said

"How do you know all the store names" Terra says

"Well before all this I went shopping everyday with my Best Friend Cayden and sometimes my sister Rebecca but when all of this happened my father got bit then turned he was the first walker I ever saw and he C-came around and bit Rebecca and I couldn't stop it cause I didn't know what was going on and im rambling aren't i"

"wow t-thats kinda like what happened to me" Terra said

"Me too" Carl said

"Mine was my brother Tristian" said Terra

"Mine was my mom" Carl said

"Hey if we channel all that anger and sadness maybe everything will be alright and we'll survive" I said

"What do you mean" Terra said

"It means we will survive no matter what" I said

"Okay lets just hurry up and get out of here" Carl said

We all got new clothes and didn't have time to leave cause it was dark so we stayed there for the night.

**(I know I know it's short but I had a little writers block on this chapter but I will post another chapter tomorrow I already have it written in my notebook all the way to chapter 11)**


	8. Chapter 8

Carl's POV

"Hey Ally" I said

"Yeah"

"What happens if we don't make it" I said

"I don't know why"

"Cause I do know one thing my dad will be very very angry"

"Well go to sleep i'm tired and we have to wake up early so we can get out before your dad finds us"

"Okay night ally"

Then it hit me I liked ally

THE NEXT MORNING

Ally's POV

"Ally, Ally wake up" Carl said

"What huh im awake"

"HEY GUYS A LITTLE HELP" Terra yelled

"With what" Carl yelled back

"WALKERS JUST COME AND HELP ME"

"Coming" Me & Carl said at the same time

"Oh My God how did this happen" I said

"Maybe they heard us when we shot that walker that was in here" Carl said

"Possibly but how did they get here so quick we checked the area" Ally said

"We need to help Terra NOW" Carl said

"HELP ME YOU FOOLS" Terra yelled

I giggled

"Terra on the count of three move away from the door as fast as you can" carl said

"Okay" Terra said

"1,2,3 move move move" Carl yelled

We pushed the shelf in front of the door.

"That might hold for ten minutes max but we need to find another exit" Carl said

"Found one" I say

"Kay here's your bag now let's go" Carl said


	9. Chapter 9

**( I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER I got caught up in another fanfiction website called quotev so yea but here is chapter 9)**

_Recap Summery _

_The store they were in was getting overrun with zombies so they were looking for a backdoor ally found one and they are getting ready to leave._

Ally's P.O.V

We were opening the backdoor that I found and were about to head out.

"DAD" Carl yells

"CARL WHAT WERE YOU THINKING JUST RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT" Rick yells

"I Was thinking that I wanted to stay with Ally & Terra but you kicked them out of a place that you don't really own" Carl says

"You are coming back with me whether you like it or not" Rick says

"No i'm not" Carl says then turns to walk out but me & Terra run out

"ALLY, TERRA WAIT" Carl yells

Carl's POV

"Carl let them go" My dad says

"NO I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU" I try to run after them but my dad grabs me again.

"CARL THIER GONE ALREADY NOW PLEASE COME BACK TO THE PRISON EVERYONE IS FREAKING OUT"

"But W-what about Ally"

"Why do you care so much you hardly even know them" my dad asks

"B-because I can and I do to know them"

"Fine we will go after them"

"Thanks"

We run to where we they were running.

"CARL HELP OVER HERE" we hear terra yell

"WHERE'S ALLY" I yell

"T-they took her"

"Who took her" my dad asks

"The guy who calls himself the Governor and he's looking for you & someone named Michonne" she said to my dad

**(Sorry the chapter was short and it sucked but it's a chapter)**


	10. Chapter 10

Carl's POV

"WHAT?! HE TOOK ALLY!" I Yelled

"I-im Sorry Carl there was nothing I could do" Terra Yells

"S-she cant be gone I'm in love with her" I Whisper

"Carl I promise we will get her back no matter what" My dad says

"BUT WE CANT GET HER BACK UNLESS WE GIVE HIM MICHONNE" I Yell

"We will figure something out, But right now we have to get back to the prison"

"W-what about me" Terra Whimpers

"You can come back with us, Can't she dad" I ask

"Yes she can"

"YAY"

"Terra shh there are walkers everywhere" I say

"Sorry i'm just a little excited"

-3 long boring hours later-

"RICK, CARL, TERRA" Daryl Yells

"What, What is it" My dad asks

"I See Ally, But she isn't alone"

"WHERE?!" I Yell

"What are we gonna do?" Daryl Asks

"I dont know yet"

"RICK I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU" Someone yells

"PLEASE RICK JUST LISTEN TO THEM" Ally yells

I run outside

"ALLY"

"Carl w-what are you doing"

"Ally oh my god im so glad your okay"

"Where's Rick" some man says

"You mean my dad"

"Yes"

"He's On a supply run"

"Oh really, What about Michonne"

"We had to kick her out"

"Oh and why is that" they man asks

"She was Starting fights with my dad"

"And where might I find Michonne"

"Dunno, She's probably near King County by now"

"Okay well if you see your dad tell him I will be back tomorrow"

"NO DON'T TAKE ME BACK THERE" Ally Yells

"LET HER GO NOW" Someone yells from behind me

"T-terra" Ally Whimpers

"Oh what do we have here, another pretty girl" the man says

"Let her go" Terra says Sternly

"Fine she was useless anyway" the man spat

He shoves ally to the fence

Ally whimpers & I open the gate

"Carl oh thank you, Those people were cruel" Ally says

"You should be thanking me" Terra Laughs

Ally Runs and hugs her

"Thank you terra"

**(I know, I know I'm a terrible person for not updating I was really busy with my mega fangirlness, Im obsessed with One Direction now so I was writing 1D Fanfics on Quotev anyway hope you like the chapter.**

**I think my writing skills have improved a little bit & this is the longest chapter I have ever written for any story -Ally)**


	11. AN

**Okay since only 2 people acually like this story i will keep writing it and i will try to make it better but please stop saying stuff like 'You need a tutor' 'You are terrible' cause i already know.**

**I was homeschooled for 3 years and didnt have to do any writing or typing so im not used to it.**

**Please just stop with the hate it gets really annoying**

**-AllyTommo**


End file.
